Vajra
|image=Vajra.jpg |kanji=金剛 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kongousho |literal english=Indestructible Diamond Pounder |english tv=Symbol of the Indestructible Truth |viz manga=Thunderbolt and Diamond |tool classification=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Ryoji Sogetsu |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Manga }} The Vajra (金剛, Indestructible Diamond Pounder) is a holy weapon currently wielded by the Seventh Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu and is also one of the Three Sacred Treasures (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi). Originally an ancient weapon dating back to the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, it is so called because of its legendary hardness, as it is thought that the weapon is capable of destroying any other weapon, as a diamond is impervious to all other materials. The Vajra takes the form of a short metallic weapon made of iron or copper, is slender in shape with a pointed end. It can be imbued with lightning chakra nature which allows it to display enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow, though this is not the weapons true ability. The weapon has the three specific abilities which are called The Three Secrets (三秘密, San-Mitsu). These abilities have the power to influence the target in both mind and body. When an opponent is stabbed or cut by the weapon the first time, they lose their ability to perceive sound, this renders the target helpless as they are unable to hear the sounds from the surrounding vicinity, this poses a problem as the opponent cannot keep track of the user’s movements or hear an incoming attack. This first ability is known as the Vajra Voice (金剛の声, Kongō no Koe). The second ability is known as the Vajra Body (金剛体, Kongō no Gōtai), when the opponent is cut or stabbed by the Vajra, they lose control of their own body. With a simple gesture the user of the weapon can either paralyze the opponent which in turn restricts their movements or can control them like a puppet with the aid of the weapon. The influenced opponent retains their mind and personality but are forced to move against their will upon the users command, with this ability the user can make an enemy attack their own allies, this makes it a very effective ability. The final ability is known as the Vajra Mind (金剛心, Kongōshin), when the opponent is cut by the Vajra, they are placed under an illusion. The user can make the opponent see anything they wish, but this technique is best used against a large group of opponents (such as an army), as the effects of the technique can cause them mistake one another for enemies and the user can take advantage of this and make them fight each other. To use a specific ability, the user must say the name of the ability before stabbing or cutting the opponent with the weapon, on contact the technique is activated and the opponent is under the influence of the Vajra, most of the abilities are active for a short period of time and the influence of technique over an opponent disappears eventually. The two of the three sacred treasures were eventually gathered by Konohagakure, where one of the treasures, the Vajra came into the possession of Ryoji Sogetsu, the Seventh Hokage. The third treasure was acquired by Kumogakure. Influence In Hindu Mythology the Vajra is a weapon that is owned by Indra, the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall. In Sanskrit it means both thunderbolt and diamond. As a material device, the vajra is a ritual object, a short metal weapon - originally a kind of fist-iron like Japanese yawara - that has the symbolic nature of a diamond (it can cut any substance but not be cut itself) and that of the thunderbolt (irresistible force). The vajra is believed to represent firmness of spirit and spiritual power.